How does it feel
by laU.i
Summary: Song-fic. One Shoot. ¿Como ve Yoh el hecho de que él no es como los demás?


**How does it feel**

_Por: Budam_

Dedicado a Andrea-k-16

Yoh se encontraba, como siempre, sentado y escuchando música.

Su cabeza se movía al compás del tono y mostraba una gran sonrisa. La música terminó, así que Yoh se levantó y se estiró, listo para tomar una larga y tranquila siesta...

-Yoh...-

El aludido volteó y se encontró con la rubia Itako en la puerta de su habitación, con su semblante frío y carente de emoción. ¿Es que jamás iba a sonreír?

-¿Qué sucede Anna?-

-Ve a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, se han terminado-

-¿Huh? ¿Yo solito?- cuestionó con una cara llena de melancolía.

-Si, tu solo-

-Acompáñame Anna! Por favor! Es que es aburrido ir sin compañía-

-Tengo mucho que hacer, además está lloviendo-

Era cierto, el día estaba gris y no había dejado de llover desde la mañana, pero esa no era una excusa para no salir, además, todo se podía arreglar con un paraguas y unas botas de goma.

-Ándale Anna! No tienes nada que hacer! Y además...- el joven shaman se acercó a paso rápido a la sacerdotisa, quedando a pocos centímetros del rostro de la chica- hace mucho que no sales conmigo- terminó y besó la punta de la nariz de la chica, dejándola más que roja. Avergonzada de ella misma, pero feliz, la Itako se volteó.

-Está bien-

-Yupi!!!-

Ambos salieron de la pensión.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Yoh tomara la mano de su prometida. Ya se habían acostumbrado a ese tipo de detalles, pues tarde o temprano se casarían, o tal vez era más que eso.

El shaman se detuvo, a él y a su acompañante, solo para susurrarle tiernamente en el oído

-Te amo- dijo Yoh, y la volteó para que quedara bien frente a él.

Suavemente posó sus labios sobre los de ella, delicadamente y poco a poco tuvieron un contacto definitivo entre sus labios. Pero aún era eso, un simple contacto. Anna pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su prometido y continuó ese beso. Él posó sus manos en la delicada cintura de Anna y, siguió besándola.

La lluvia se había vuelto un poco intensa, y los había empapado totalmente. Anna tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para separarse del shaman, ya que éste parecía no querer dejar de besarla.

-Yoh...- trató de decir la rubia entre beso y beso.

-Mande Annita-

-Tenemos que... comprar... las cosas!- dijo por último y lo arrojó con fuerza, si no lo hacía, jamás hubieran terminado de besarse.

-Anna... no seas injusta-

-Guardemos esto para más tarde, ahorita debemos comprar las cosas-

-Humm... está bien- dijo Yoh resignándose.

_**I'm not afraid of anything**_

_**I just need to know that I can breathe**_

_**I don't need much of anything**_

_**But suddenly, suddenly**_

Caminaban por las calles, casi desiertas a causa de la lluvia. Yoh miraba atento cada detalle de la naturaleza, el pasto mojado, el color del cielo. Sin duda era muy afortunado por poder ver todo eso.

Anna se detuvo y se separó de su prometido.

-Entraré a comprar los ingredientes. ¿Te quedarás afuera?-

-Emm... si-

-Lo sabía- dijo por último la rubia, sonriendo un poco. Ya conocía a Yoh lo suficiente, como para saber que él preferiría contemplar la lluvia y todo tipo de naturaleza, a entrar a un lugar lleno de gente- ya vuelvo- se retiró.

Contemplaba como hipnotizado todo a su alrededor, si, había lluvia, mucha lluvia y se estaba mojando aún más. Eso no le importaba mucho, le encantaba mojarse con la lluvia

_**I am small and the world is big**_

_**All around me is fast moving**_

_**Surrounded by so many things**_

_**But suddenly, suddenly**_

Miró un poco más lejos de donde él estaba, unos muchachos se encontraban haciendo break dance, con la lluvia, con pocos espectadores, pero lo hacían. La música salía de una grabadora un poco deteriorada, que estaba cubierta por un plástico. Se sentía raro, ¿así era como ellos se ganaban la vida? Un pensamiento cruzó su mente: si no hubiera sido shaman... ¿su vida sería diferente?

Tal vez sería uno de los que se encontraban bailando ahí, tal vez nunca hubiera conocido a Anna, tal vez no tendría los amigos que poseía en ese entonces, definitivamente no sería el Shaman King.

Claro que estaba agradecido por todas aquellas cosas, sin duda eran las mejores cosas de su vida, las mejores personas. Pero aún así no pudo evitar pensar, y si hubiera sido otra persona, y si hubiera sido...

...alguien normal?

_**How does it feel to be**_

_**Different from me**_

_**Are we the same?**_

_**How does it feel to be**_

_**Different from me**_

_**Are we the same?**_

_**How does it feel...**_

A paso lento se acercó a los chicos, para poder observarlos de cerca. Todos los demás espectadores ya se habían marchado, la lluvia estaba con mucho más fuerza. Aún así no entendía porque seguían bailando. Curiosamente, sus rostros no demostraban cansancio, demostraban energía, entusiasmo en lo que estaban haciendo, no se cansaban, esa era su vida

_**I am young and I am free**_

_**But I get tired and I get weak**_

_**I get lost and I can't sleep**_

_**But suddenly, suddenly...**_

De pronto, se detuvieron. Comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, era todo por hoy; la lluvia se había vuelto mucho más intensa, y era ya muy peligroso. Aún era temprano, pero habían terminado su rutina. Yoh buscó en su cartera un poco de dinero y se dirigió hacia uno de los chicos.

-Lo hacen muy bien... toma- dijo Yoh y le entregó unos cuantos billetes.

-Nosotros no pedimos limosna, nosotros bailamos porque queremos- respondió el chico secamente y se retiró con sus demás amigos.

Una vez más, fue rechazado.

Se sintió de pronto muy mal, ¿acaso jamás sería aceptado por nadie, que no fueran sus amigos?

-Que te pasa Yoh?-

-Anna...-

_**Would you comfort me?**_

_**Would you cry with me?**_

-... no me pasa nada, regresemos a la pensión- soltó una risita falsa y tomó la mano de su prometida.

Aunque le doliera aceptarlo, él no era como todos los demás...

... él era algo mejor.

**Fin**

**N/A: **Pues espero que les haya gustado, la canción se llama **How does it feel **y es de **Avril Lavigne (Under my Skin) **

Dejen reviews pliz y cuídense muxo.

**Budam**

**Echen DesMaDre, gAnEn RePoRtEs y eScUcHeN a... AvRiL LaViGnE!!!**

Shaman King le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei


End file.
